Cooler Than Me  Chowders Backstory
by lil john jr
Summary: My comeback


**Hey fans (if there still are any) it's me Lil John Jr I know you're probably thinking where have you been well read my profile to find out and I lost my inspiration when I never found out the ending to "Chowder Goes Home" but I'm back with the inspiration to write this along with the last few chapters of "Total Drama Chowder 2" not right now but soon, anyway I've heard this song a lot and was inspired to write this so here I am out of retirement Lil John Jr is back with "Cooler Than Me" Chownini style**

**Cooler Than Me – The Backstory**

One day Chowder was walking down to the markets happy because Mung had won the lottery and given Chowder $100,000 spending money. While getting close he noticed a DJ Mixing Board and walked up to the person with it, "Hi Mr" he said. "What's up little bro?" the man replied. "The names Marzipan Kingpin and I see you're interested in my mixing board." "Yea it looks really cool oh my names Chowder, are you selling it?" "Yea little bro I've retired, if you got $100,000 I'll give it to you with 1000 CD's to start you off." Chowder pulls out his money and says "here you go and thank you for the mixing board." "No problems little bro and enjoy the DJ life." Chowder walks off now happier than he was before. "I hope that boy becomes big like I always wanted."

That afternoon he goes back home to practice. "Alright time to use this thing."

(8 months later)

Chowder asks for $800 to make his 1st gig "well alright Chowder if it's what you want" said Mung. "Thank you Mung thank you" he replied.

(In the theatre)

"I hope num nums's concert goes well" said Panini up the front. "Yea it better go good I paid $15 to get in here" said Gorgonzola. "Go little buddy" said Gazpacho. "Alright Chowder" said Mung and Truffles. "Radda Radda" said Shnitzel.

(The Curtains Open)

"Alright everyone thanks for coming this is a song I've been working on for 8 months and it's for someone in the crowd."

(Chowder Winks)

(Panini Blushes)

_**If I could write you a song, to make you**_

_**Fall in love, I would already have you right,**_

_**Under my arm, I used up all of my tricks,**_

_**I hope that you like this, but you probably won't**_

_**You think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got designer shades, just to hide your face**_

_**And you wear em' around like,**_

_**Your cooler than me**_

_**And you never say hey or remember my name**_

_**And, it's probably cause **_

_**You think your cooler than me**_

(Everyone starts dancing, Panini jumps on stage)

_**You got your high brow**_

_**Shoes on your feet and ya wear em' around like it ainsh**_

_**But you don't know, the way that you look**_

_**When your steps make that much noise shh**_

_**I got you all figured out**_

_**You need every one's eyes just to feel seen**_

_**Behind your makeup, nobody knows**_

_**Who, you even are, or who you think that you are**_

_**If I could write you a song, to make you**_

_**Fall in love, I would already have you right,**_

_**Under my arm, I used up all of my tricks,**_

_**I hope that you like this, but you probably won't**_

_**You think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got designer shades, just to hide your face**_

_**And you wear em' around like,**_

_**Your cooler than me**_

_**And you never say hey or remember my name**_

_**And, it's probably cause **_

_**You think your cooler than me**_

(Everyone cheers Chowders name and Panini clings to him while he keeps DJing)

_**You got your high brow switch in your walk**_

_**And you don't even look when you pass by**_

_**But you don't know, the way that you look**_

_**When your steps make that much noise shh**_

_**I got you all figured out**_

_**You need every one's eyes just to feel seen**_

_**Behind your makeup, nobody knows**_

_**Who, you even are, or who you think that you are**_

_**Cause it's your seen (your seen)**_

_**You got no dought (no dought)**_

_**But we all see (we all see)**_

_**You got your head in the clouds (head in the clouds)**_

_**If I could write you a song, to make you**_

_**Fall in love, I would already have you right,**_

_**Under my arm, I used up all of my tricks,**_

_**I hope that you like this, but you probably won't**_

_**You think you're cooler than me**_

_**You got designer shades, just to hide your face**_

_**And you wear em' around like,**_

_**Your cooler than me**_

_**And you never say hey or remember my name**_

_**And, it's probably cause **_

_**You think your cooler than me**_

(As the outro plays everyone claps and cheers "Chowder")

"Thank you everyone for coming and I would just like to thank 1 person out there "Marzipan Kingpin" for making this all possible" thanked Chowder to everyone. "Thank you for making my dream come true" someone calls back. "Marzipan Kingpin!" "that's right my little bro you've become big in Marzipan, that was my dream, thank you for fulfilling it." Chowder just smiled and turned to Panini and smiled "That was all for you." Panini smiles and runs to Chowder, she then hugs him and kisses him "I knew it and next time I'll write you a song" the 2 laugh and walk off hand in hand. "That kids got a bright future ahead of him, he's got the girl, the fame, the money and the enthusiasm good luck Chowder"

**Alright that's it for that song but this time I thought the song should have backstory hope you enjoyed my out of retirement song for Chownini fans. I will be back but for now Lil John Jr signing out.**


End file.
